


She Grew Up Just Like Me

by languageismymistress



Series: Watch over you while you sleep [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ace Parker is Peters Cousin, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Poor Tony and his heart, We love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Sleep seemed to be the only thing occupying Morgan’s thoughts





	She Grew Up Just Like Me

Sleep seemed to be the only thing occupying Morgan’s thoughts. Well, sleep and food given the grumble in her stomach. She could try ordering food in but looking at the time, that was out of the question. Luckily for her, she had one hell of a cook standing next to her, did have one standing next to her, in the time for her thoughts to go from home, to sleep, to food, Ace had left her and, if the sounds from the kitchen were right, is currently pondering around said place.

“Ace?”

“Kitchen.”

She nodded and found herself leaning against the wall of the kitchen, watching him cook the most glorious of glorious meals. Grilled Cheese Toasties. A gourmet meal in itself. She made grabby hands to the food and smiled as the food gave her stomach peace.

“What would I do without you?”

“Die.”

Morgan wanted to argue the point, she should have argued the point, even though said point was right, she was a Stark and they never gave up an argument with that amount of ease. She decided to nod to his words, kiss his cheek and take their plates to dump into the sink. Cleaning up is tomorrow-Morgan’s problem. Right now, sleep was the next objective.

“Sleep.”

Ace nodded, picking her up in a fireman’s hold only to ceremoniously dump her onto her own bed.

“Ace?”

He turned from where he was about to head back out the door.

“Stay?”

“You sure?”

Morgan nodded, not trusting her voice. She moved over and managed to get herself under the sheet and pat the spot next to her at the same time. Ace moved into the spot she patted. Neither saying anything else as sleep took over them both.

“_MORGAN MARIA STARK! WHO THE HELL IS SLEEPING IN YOUR BED?!?!”_

Those words were not the way she wanted to start the morning. Those words were not the way anyone would want to start their morning. Given Ace crept further into the bed with the sheet above his head. Morgan had the decency to pat poor Ace on his head before slipping out of the bed to glare down he father.

“_ANTHONY HOWARD STARK! WHY ARE YOU YELLING SO EARLY?!?”_

Her father took a step back and laughed. Both of them laughed. Only managing to stop when a low groan came from the bed.

“Not now Ace.”

“Yes now Ace.”

“Dad, no.”

“Dad, yes.”

“Both of you, shush.”

Morgan and Tony looked over at the lump on the bed. Morgan ushered her father out of the room, leaving dear Ace to sleep.

“Leave him, he is tired and cranky in the mornings.”

“And he is?”

“Ace Parker, he is my partner,” she hurried out the rest when her father went to speak, “in the field, dad, he is more work person.”

“Just work person?”

Morgan pondered on this, turning back to face her bedroom.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, when you figure it out, let me know, and bring him to breakfast.”

He kissed the top of her head, going to the elevator to head back to his level. Just before the doors closed, his head popped up.

“Parker, as in?”

“Bye Dad!”


End file.
